In The dark
by Little Miss Thalia Grace
Summary: He always liked the dark...


**A/N: Jingle bells, Jingle bells, I own noth-ing! If I did, I would be rich, and go to big partays, hey!**

**In The Dark  
**  
He always liked the dark.

Perhaps it was the fact that while the monsters hide in the shadows, the ugliest ones hide in the light.

Dumbledore hides in the light. Granger and the Weasley's, his so called 'Family' hides in the light.

He was so stupid then; putting his trust into the people he had only just met. What was he thinking? He probably wasn't thinking at all!

They really shouldn't have been surprised when he snapped, telling them to get the hell away from him. He called Granger a Mud blood, much to the shock of the disbelieving Gryffindor's present. The Mud blood and Weasel didn't talk to him after that.

He didn't care, he was better than all of them. He didn't need them; he had himself and the Shadows.

Oh how he loved the Shadows.

Sometimes they spoke to him, calling for him, whispering things to him no one else was to hear, plans that could bring the Wizarding World to a new light, a dark light.

And he listened. The Shadows had always helped him; protected him from the beatings his Aunt and Uncle would give him for the littlest of things, hid him when he wanted to escape the glares and hisses of his classmates when they thought him to be Ultimate Evil.

He loved the Shadows very much.

But the Shadows only seemed to exist when he was in the Dark. He's been in the dark loads of times; when the stupid Order of Fried Chicken kept info on Voldemort away from him, the prophecy, and the whole Sirius Black spectacle.

But it wasn't that kind of dark, it was the kind that only came out at night when most were too afraid to take the risk of the monsters lurking behind the Shadows.

He knew those Monsters. Always watching through narrowed eyes as he conversed with the Shadows, watching his every move, sizing him up to see if he was worthy. Eventually, they accepted him, thought of him as one of their own. He embraced them; they were more like family than Weasel and the Mud blood ever were.

There was one that intrigued him the most though. This monster had red eyes, and that was all Harry could see. He was made up of the shadows, no body or face, yet he still spoke, and when Harry heard the voice that's when he realized.

The monster was the one that had been speaking to him all these years, the one he considered to be his best friend or older brother. It wasn't the Shadows after all, it had been the Monster!

The Monster said his name was Tom.

Sure enough, Tom was his best friend. And with his help, he managed to the his life around. No longer was he the Golden Boy, the Savior the monsters of the light could manipulate into doing whatever they wanted.

But he still acted like it. After all, why give up the chance to be in the heart of the enemy?

So his life went on. He eventually killed Voldemort while keeping up the pretense of being the Leader of the dubbed 'Golden Trio', after apologizing profusely to Granger, who of course forgave him. At times, the Gryffindor's foolish trust in everyone was very fortunate.

After defeating Voldemort, Harry realized something.

Tom never came back.

He wasn't going to let that stop him though. He carried out their plans they had made. He ran for Minister and, naturally, won. Who would be stupid enough to run against the Boy-Who-Lived?

From there it was easy. He got numerous contacts spread through the ministry, starting up rumors on how the Muggles were going to take action and kill us all to the more gullible ones, eventually putting them against Muggles. Similar lies were told to others, carefully skipping the mud bloods that were now looked upon in disgust.

He had hoped to show it all to Tom when he came back, how well the plans worked and how he literally had the Wizarding world at his feet.

But he never did see Tom again; get to tell him about the success of their plans and their accomplishments.

It took him his whole life to realize what he was doing, how he was just like them. He was manipulating innocents into his beliefs, just as the same had been done to him.

He found he couldn't bring it within himself to care.

Harry Potter always liked the dark.

Perhaps it was the fact that the Monsters hide in the shadows, but the ugliest ones hide in the light.

After all, he was hiding in the light, was he not?

**I have no clue where this came from. I wrote this at one in the morning in the dark… so maybe that has something to do with it.**

**I'm sorry if it doesn't make too much sense. Basically, Voldemort (Tom) stalked harry in the Shadows and told him to do things, making his plans reality through him while he was in spirit form. Tom went away vaguely during the SS/PS on the back of Quirrel's head, but Harry was so distracted with this new world he didn't notice.**

**Then when Tom was disconnected from Quirrel he went back to stalking Harry. Once more, he disappeared around the start of forth year and that's when harry noticed it, he just didn't put 2 and 2 together.**

**He defeated Voldemort because he still didn't like him, not realizing that Voldemort was Tom. In honor of Tom, he continued the plans they made and was successful. He realized he manipulating people into his beliefs just like the 'Good Guys' did to him, and that's why he thought he too was a monster in the light.**

**Hope that cleared some things up. :D**

**~Little Miss Thalia Grace**


End file.
